Weather
Overview Weather is a feature added in the Monster Truck Update, which includes rain, snow, and thunderstorms. During storms, time does not pass and robbery open times stay the same. Weather is a cosmetic feature made to make the world of Jailbreak ''feel more realistic. '''Rainstorms' Rainstorms randomly happen during a day. When it starts raining, 2 layers of clouds cover up the sky. While it is raining, vehicles will be locked in a temporary drifting mode, meaning that handling for cars significantly decreases while it is raining. This is to make it appear as the ground is slippery. Aerial vehicles will not be affected by this weather. The Passenger Train has an 80% chance of spawning during rain. If it's both raining and night time, the chances for the train to spawn won't stack. Snow Snow only occurs while the map is snowy. The only two instances of this are during the 2017 Winter Update and 2018 Winter Update. While it is snowing, the ground will still be slippery. Therefore, handling will still be significantly reduced. There are no sounds for a snowstorm. Strangely, it only snowed during the 2017 Winter Update, and rain still occurred during the 2018 Winter Update. Thunderstorms Thunderstorms are identical to rain, with the exception of lightning being present. Lightning will randomly strike around the map, and if it hits a player, it instantly kills them, and any other players in a close vicinity. Lightning will not affect players indoors. Lightning will start a fire if it strikes something. Even if players get over the rain clouds via an aerial vehicle, it will still appear as if it's raining. This is simply due to Roblox's physics and cannot be fixed. The only buildings that extend over the clouds are the Radio Tower and the Penthouse Apartment. Sandstorms Sandstorms were teased to be added in the Military Update, though they were never added. Their intended function is currently unknown. Gallery Weather.jpg|''An example of a thunderstorm, with lightning in the background & heavy clouds.'' DPhJ1mCUEAAFcvH.jpg|''An example of when it is snowing.'' Trivia * The in-game time stops when it begins to rain. * The weather was changed from rain to snow in the 2017 Winter Update, and changed back to rain in the 2/4/18 Update. * In the 1B Visits Update, it used to rain confetti in celebration of 1B visits Jailbreak received, though it still used the rain audio. * There's a major and common glitch where the rain will fall through solid objects, including the map and buildings. This has been patched by Badimo. * Weather was used to a player's advantage during the Ready Player One Event, since the original event required you to drive a vehicle into the orange house at a specific time. Since weather stops in-game time, the weather allowed players more time to drive a vehicle into the orange house. * Though the weather stops in-game time, it doesn't affect the Bank, Jewelry Store, Museum, Gas Station, Donut Stop, and the Trains and their opening times. * Lightning is solid, meaning you can't go through it. * Weather does not affect you when you're inside a building. * As of 7/6/2018, when it's about to rain, the sky looks more realistic, along with the lighting. * Also as of 7/6/2018, when it rains, the roads are more slippery, and cars are harder to control. * In the 2018 Winter Update, snow weather was not added, unlike its last year's counterpart. * As of the Fire Update, lightning can start a fire if it hits something. * Rain can cause certain cars to bounce. Category:Landscape Category:Features